Champions
by Shurely
Summary: After defeating the Elite Four for the very first time, Trainer Roxanne is exhilarated yet guilty. Her rival, Gary, has worked so hard for the title she has just claimed. Based on personal reactions to Pokémon LeafGreen.


The temperature in the room dropped as Sunny Day faded. My hands, cold as ice, clutched Venusaur's Pokéball. This was it. We'd done it. We had won. All that fighting, all the experience, everything...I was exhausted. My Pokémon were exhausted. We'd worked so hard, and now Gary stood, paralysed with shock. Finally he recovered, and stamped his foot indignantly.

"It's not fair!" he bellowed.

Slowly, I stowed the Pokéball into my satchel, and pressed my palms together to stop them from shaking. Despite my accomplishment and efforts to come this far, all I could feel was guilt: guilt at the fact that my rival had been the Pokémon Champion not moments ago, and I'd just swiped his title away and claimed it for myself. A part of me defied this guilt, declaring that I was the rightful Trainer to become Champion, that I had won fair and square, that I had worked tirelessly to be the Pokémon Master. But hadn't he? Hadn't Gary done the same?

"Why?" he suddenly whispered. "Why did I lose? I never made any mistakes raising my Pokémon..."

I wanted to speak, to deny my title that settled onto me with every passing second. But my rival glared angrily at me and forced a false smile.

"Darn it! You're the new Pokémon League Champion. Although I don't like to admit it..." he trailed off, and the smile became genuine. He grinned at me, still proud, but shy at the same time. The defeat had already changed him and I was relieved he had shouldered it so quickly. He placed his Pokéball into his pocket, and sighed.

"Roxanne!"

Startled by the shout, my rival and I glanced at each other in confusion. I recognised the voice: Professor Oak. Gary peered over my shoulder to where I had entered the room, and the glower I knew well replaced his previously kind expression. I turned around and my thoughts were confirmed: an old man, wrinkles more apparent in the room's harsh light, shuffled towards me. He seemed out of breath and scowled at his grandson, as if it was his fault he no longer walked at the speed he used to. He stood next to Gary, who inched away.

"So, you've won! Sincerely, congratulations!" He beamed at me. I just shrugged, noticing how uncomfortable my rival was. Why was I receiving the praise? Surely he should be at least congratulating his grandson for providing a great battle? "You're the new Pokémon League Champion? You've grown up so much since you first left with Charmander to work on the Pokédex." A shard of nostalgia pierces my thoughts as I remember - all that time ago - my original starter. I had traded my Charizard to my cousin, Ash, who had given me his Venusaur in return. Naturally I missed my old Charizard, but I had to admit Venusaur was as formidable and reliable. I could expect nothing less from Ash's Pokémon. "Roxanne, you have come of age!"

I blush in embarrassment, bowing my head modestly. Meanwhile, Professor Oak rounded on his grandson, hands on hips. My rival lifted his chin high and stared at his grandfather.

"Gary...I'm disappointed in you. I came when I heard you'd defeated the Elite Four. But, when I got here, you had already lost! Gary, do you understand why you lost? You have forgotten to treat your Pokémon with love and trust. Without them, you will never become a champ again!"

Tears pricked my eyes as I endured Professor Oak's scolding. Gary had always been so flippant and occasionally arrogant, but treating him like a failure wasn't going to help! I bit my tongue, looking at Gary sympathetically and hoping he would understand. He avoided my eye.

Professor Oak rotated to face me, joyous and cordial. "Roxanne. You understand that your victory was not just your own doing. The bond you share with your Pokémon is marvellous." He straightened his dirty white laboratory coat. "Roxanne! Come with me!" He turned heel and made his way to the steps leading to beyond the Champion's room. I took a deep breath and followed him, giving Gary a small, reassuring smile. He didn't respond, except for the last split-second, where I thought he returned the smile.

I climbed the steps and entered into the darkness. As soon as my eyes adjusted, I saw six columns in a wide, well-lit room. The floor was polished and virtually untrodden on; clearly not many people had come here. Professor Oak was standing next to a health regenerator - one not unfamiliar in a Pokémon Centre - and beckoned me over.

"Er-hem! Congratulations, Roxanne!" he exclaimed."This floor is the Pokémon Hall of Fame. Pokémon League Champions are honoured for their exploits here. Their Pokémon are also recorded here in the Hall of Fame. Roxanne! You have worked hard to become the League Champion. Congratulations, Roxanne, you and your Pokémon are Hall of Famers!" I was beginning to get annoyed at how many times he would congratulate me, but I couldn't stay irritated when I had just achieved possibly the biggest victory in my life.

He signalled for me to insert my Pokéballs into the health regenerator, and I complied. One after one, the Pokéballs filled up the machine. Once all six were placed, a screen opposite me flashed and the health regenerator healed my Pokéballs. I realised how much my Pokémon deserved the rest, and was instantly glad that they were receiving the treatment. When the machine had finished its work, I gathered my Pokéballs and put them into my satchel. As soon as I did so, I closed my eyes and just stood there, taking a moment to relish my accomplishment and acknowledge all the effort I had contributed to this moment.

Professor Oak and I walked out of the Indigo Plateau. I was silent. I didn't know what to say. "Thank you for your advice"? In all honesty, it had been Gary who had spurred me on; he had presented the rivalry that had made me just that little more determined to become the Pokémon Master. And here I was, with the title that had been his but was now mine. I went through the doors, and was greeted by the warm afternoon breeze that ruffled my hat and stirred my skirt. Hands on hips, I arched my spine, stretching. It was a long way home, and I wasn't planning on stopping. I heard the doors open again, and my rival barged past me. He didn't bother to say anything. Professor Oak came out, gave me a long look, and then left. For a second, I hesitated. Then I ran.


End file.
